Modern movie or video browsing may allow a user to interact with content displayed. For example, a DVD may have selectable icons that are displayed and, when selected, the icons may cue display of director commentary, for example. Online video sharing websites may allow users to insert comments that may be tagged to a particular time reference of the video. Video content creators may also insert URLs into videos that may link to content external to the website hosting the video. However, the tools to generate interactive content are limited. For example, in some instances, a content creator may be required manually indicate an active or clickable portion of the screen. The active portion of the screen may not coincide with the object of interest spatially and/or temporally.